coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8419 (7th July 2014)
Plot Leanne is stunned to see the bistro sign being taken down. Gail drags David to Street Cars to tell Steve he warned Michael to stay away. Steve agrees to give him another chance. Carla is annoyed that she has to keep calling on Peter for factory business. Marcus is pleased when Maria agrees to let him see Liam despite his previous no-show. Maria urges him to see Todd for what he is. Maria tells Marcus that Liam has gone to a friend Tyler's house. Todd sees Marcus leaving the salon. Leanne searches for Nick and unknowingly blurts out more sordid details about her past to Eva when Yasmeen is standing behind her. She's mortified. Carla tells Peter she's moving out of the flat and offers to buy his half of the factory. He refuses at first but agrees when she asks him to sign if he cares about her. He refuses to give up on her and although he signs the papers, he also refuses the money. Leanne tells Yasmeen she's a different person now from when she was a prostitute, druggie and arsonist. Yasmeen doesn't trust her and advises her to finish with Kal for his own good. Luke eyes up Carla in the Rovers and buys drinks for her and Maria. Marcus feeds Todd a cover story about helping someone from work for when he's seeing Liam. Peter is upset at seeing Carla enjoying herself with Maria, Luke and Tim and pours drink into his orange juice. Kal tells Leanne to ignore Yasmeen. Nick re-christens the bistro Just Nick's. Leanne is livid to see the new sign going up and argues the bistro is still partly hers. Michael is thrilled that Steve has kept his job open and calls Gail his guardian angel. She agrees to have tea at his flat. Peter warns Carla not to humiliate herself. She invites Luke back to hers. Cast Regular cast *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Jake Windass - Harley & Layton Phoenix (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Audrey's *Victoria Street *Street Cars *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Michael Rodwell's flat, Newland Estate - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Peter signs over his share of Underworld to Carla, but refuses to take any money for it; and Marcus goes behind Todd's back so he can spend time with Liam. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,160,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2014 episodes